legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - I Don't Need It
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - I Don't Need It 47B - 45 AAY - December 7th Multi-Universe - 102nd Reality 01:52 PM Rosetta Nebula - Phi Clio Planet ---- In a Multi-Universe so far away from our reality... In a unknown city in a unknown country from Phio Clio Planet. The only thing you could see was destruction and death. The city was covered by a huge curtain of smoke covering the sky and leaving it with red color. Across town, all you could hear were screams and shots. In the midst of the chaos, screams of women and children being burned alive were heard everywhere. In the city, thousands of military battalions from a organization know as Resistance II were fighting billions of "demons" in the whole city. Somewhere in that city, a battalion was shooting a giant monster that was going to a fortress hidden behind of several buildings. In the middle of the battle, a captain wearing a futuristic technological armour was ordering his battalion to shoot the monster. The battalion with 90 soldiers was shooting the monster from a bridge with all their fire power while trey were trying to stop the monster. Bernadoth: All units! Fire!! - The captain named as Bip Bernadoth shouted his order to his minions. '' '' (???): Don't waste ammunition! (???): Mark your targets! (???): Protect the Artifact at all cost!!! Don't let it get to the fortress! (???): Plasma cannons! Use plasma cannons! Aim in its eyes! (???): Use the TR-821! Aim in his mouth! Explode that thing from the inside! (???): Positive! Reload the TR-821! There is not time! Quickly! (???): No ammo! The captain Bernadoth looked to his back and stared in shock when he saw 5 soldiers of his team being devoured by 20 ghouls. Bernadoth: Dammit! Give me cover! - Said the Bernadoth while he was running to help his crew. Resistance Soldier 1: Uaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Resistance Soldier 2: HEL- - One of the ghouls took off the mouth of the soldier out while he was asking for help. (???): Loading TR-821! As the captain ran to the soldiers being eaten, the giant monster that was four kilometers away shot a laser from his mouth very similar to Godzilla's attack. Bernadoth: What the f- '' ''The laser destroyed the bridge with all 90 soldiers that were firing with SMGs, assault rifles, bazookas, grenades launchers and defense batteries. The last thing the captain saw was a bright light as he saw all the soldiers of the bridge being vaporized by the monster's attack. 15 minutes later. Amid the wreckage of the bridge that was seven meters away off the ground, the captain Bernadoth was the only one who survived because he was away from the laser reach. The captain in pain, removed a huge stone from his leg and he saw one of his bones out of his skin. Bernadoth: Fuck... it hurts so much!... Fufufu. - Said the captain as he shook his right leg with his both hands. As he squeezed his leg with his hands, he looked back and saw the monster going toward the buildings. Seconds later he saw thousands of lasers shooting of the buildings on the monster. The captain heard several sounds of fighters and spaceships coming from heaven. 30 fighters were heading in the direction of the monster in a wild speed. However, at that time, the radio of the captain made a noise. (???): 'Captain Bernadoth! We received orders from the General to use the N.5 Bomb on this continent. Me and several other messengers are right now contacting all squads that are in this continent of this planet to inform this message. I'm sorry, Captain, but we have no other way to end the forces of Triggers Hell. We'll sacrifice all our soldiers and civilians to stop this invasion. - The N.5 Bomb is a weapon of mass destruction, similar to a "mega-nuclear bomb".'' Bernadoth looked at the sky covered by the smoke and said: "It's okay. This is the right thing to do. We are the Resistance II. When we listed ourselves in this army, we were prepared for everything. Including death." (???): 'It was an honor to serve with you. Captain Bip Bernadoth.'' Bernadoth: Fufufu. It was an honor to serve with you too. Comrade. - After that, the radio was shut down; meaning that all connections and communications were cut off. The captain sighed as he picked up a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit it with a lighter and let out a happy smile. While the captain was smoking, he saw a huge blue light in the sky falling in direction to the center of the city. Bernadoth: Seriously... that was sad life. I lived my whole life watching this war. I always thought I would never be part of this conflict so I tried to ignore trillions of people dying around me... but look that... I will die in this war. HAHAHAHA. If this were not so funny it would be comical. - The captain looked at the bodies of his companions dead. '' Bernadoth let a tear fall from his left eye.'' Bernadoth: I spent 35 years in the army. In the end I have not found the "true happiness". Please. God... the next time I reborn... I hope this reality will be a better place to live. - The captain smiled A white light engulfed the entire city in the blink of an eye, that planet shook like an earthquake and all that country was surrounded by light... before a huge explosion. Part 1 2 May Back to Earth Japan - 00:20 PM Tenguu City - KnightWalker Mansion Eckidina Knightwalker was looking at the full moon in her room when someone knocked the door of her room. It was her servant, her boyfriend, Misogi Kumagawa. Misogi: Honey, it's me. I'm entering. Eckidina looked at the door and said: Welcome back, darling. Misogi opened the door, went in the room and closed the door with violence. Eckidina: Oi, darling. Please try be gen- - Misogi got Eckidina by her neck and threw her in her bed and forced her into a tongue-kiss that lasted for five minutes. Misogi released Eckidina and separated from her mouth. Eckidina: You missed me in just one day... you can't be helped, sexy boy.- Eckidina said as she hugged him. Misogi then wiped her mouth with his finger and helped her to raise from the bed. Misogi: Eckidina, they're here as you requested to me this morning. Eckidina: They... ah! Aki Honda and Tomoo. How did you find them? Misogi: I asked many other gangsters and offenders of their gang. They were a pain in the ass then I killed them right away. Eckidina: Nice. Where are they? Misogi: They are in the waiting-room, I put two armed guards with them because these two are the two worst delinquents that this city has to offer. Eckidina: Indeed, but these two will bear fruit to my plans. Misogi: Then I'll call them. Eckidina: Do it. 5 minutes later In the front door of Eckidina's room, Aki Honda and Tomoo were looking at the door in fear; they knew who was Eckidina KnightWalker and even terrorists fear her. Misogi: Come in you two. - Misogi opened the door and Aki Honda and Tomoo entered the luxurious room and saw Eckidina seated in a chair. Aki & Tomoo: KnightWalker! Eckidina: Yo. Aki-san and Tomoo. This is our first meeting. You guys already knew me but just in case I'm Eckidina KnightWalker from the KnightWalker Family. Nice to meet you guys. Aki & Tomoo: Nice to meet you too! - The were a little scared from her. Eckidina: You can call me just Eckidina if you want. I don't mind how people call me. Aki: Right... Eckidina: Do you guys know why I called you two here? Tomoo: Misogi said "a Civil War". What he mean with that? Eckidina smiled and said: "What "I" mean with. That is the question". - Aki and Tomoo looked at her confused. Eckidina let a out a diabolic evil grin and said... Eckidina: It's simple. '''FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHAOS'.'' Tomoo: What in the world? Eckidina: "What in the world" you say. Fufufu. I wanna a war in this city. Just that. There is no reason or motives... I just wanna a war in this city. Life is nothing. There's nothing special about being born. Not a thing. Most of the universe is just death, nothing more. In this universe of ours, the birth of a new life on some corner of our planet is nothing but a tiny, insignificant flash. Death is a normal thing. So why live?... Nothing exists except atoms and empty space. Everything else is opinion. I don't have any motives to live... that's why I'm going to create a new country. A reason to live. Aki and Tomoo looked shocked with her worlds... now Eckidina was looking more like a insane nihilistic warmonger. Aki: A country? Eckidina: YES! EXACTLY! A country without rules or restrictions! A place where the TRUE nature of the humans will be exposed. The only place where I can have motives to live. This stupid and boring daily life is so annoying. Boring people doing boring things; that's not the world I wanted! Aki: How do you think my gang is going to cause a war in this city for you?'' This city is TOO big to just 5000 people cause chaos in the whole state.'' Eckidina: No... Aki Honda and Tomoo twisted a little their looks to Eckidina. Aki: "No"? Do you have a plan? Eckidina: Yep... I'll give to you and your gang war weapons and back up. Tomoo and Aki's eyes opened in shock. Tomoo: W-war weapons! You're fucking insane. if we start a war in this city, the Japan Ground Self Defense and the ONU will come to this state and kill us all! You want to create a war BUT where is the point of this war? Kill people? Genocide? Chaos? Our gang is just to have "fun" in this city... Eckidina: I said I have no point. You just have TWO orders: "kill everyone you see and destroy everything you see". Just that. Just one night of despair is enough, your gang can stop the attack at 6:00 PM. Tomoo: But thi- - Tomoo was interrupted by Aki Honda Aki: I don't see problems. Tomoo: AKI! This is too dangerous! We're a gang to kill animals and women! We're not warmongers or military like the KnightWalkers! Aki: HAHAHAHAHA!! Tomoo, don't tell me you forget who I am? I'm a Serial Killer, but a war where I can kill everyone is much better! I'm a killer: ........... I'm working at the moment; that's why I'm going to kill. I have no time to lose; that's why I'm going to kill. I'll not prevent Eckidina; that's why I'm going to kill. I hate peace; that's why I'm going to kill. I hate humans; that's why I'm going to kill. I love killing people; that's why I'm going to kill. The weather is great today; that's why I'm going to kill. The food was nice; that's why I'm going to kill. I had a dream last night; that's why I'm going to kill. I'm waiting for a movie; that's why I'm going to kill. My phone's battery is low; that's why I'm going to kill. I have no reasons to kill; that's why I'm going to kill. I'm breathing; that's why I'm going to kill! Eckidina & Misogi: Fufufufu. Eckidina: Exactly! You're a killer, Aki Honda. You're the only person in this city I trust the most to complete my plans. But Misogi-chan is special.~ Aki: Don't get the wrong idea, Eckidina. I'm only in your plan because of the war. I love to kill... just it. Eckidina: Ouu... That make things much easy to explain my master-plan. Tomoo: *sigh* If Aki is in, then I'm in too. Eckidina: Great. Aki is a great strategist and killer. Perfect to control an army. Aki: So, where are your weapons? Eckidina: Follow me. - After Eckidina said that, Aki, Tomoo and Misogi followed Eckidina to the basement of the mansion. 2 minutes later There, Eckidina said to open the security doors. When they arrived at the basement, they saw thousands of box. Eckidina: Here you go. Just open one of these box and saw with your own eyes. Aki: Hmm... Aki Honda walked throughout the basement and opened one of the boxes. And she saw that... Aki: WHAT- - Tomoo ran to Aki and saw the weapons. Aki: This is... American Military Weapons... - They saw rifles, semi-automatic rifles, mini-guns, grenades, grenade launchers, bazookas, RPGs, MY-234 Pistols, Magnums, Automatic Rifles, Pistols, Pythons and many other types of weapon of the world. Misogi: And now? What you think? We'll contact mercenaries too to make things much fun in the night-war. Aki: Sugoi... (Amazing in English). - After saying these Japanese words, Aki Honda laughed insanely Aki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AMAZING!! ECKIDINA KNIGHTWALKER!!!! OKAY!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU THE WAR YOU WANT!! Eckidina: Fufufu. Great. I'll sent these weapons to your Gang HQ. You can start your attack in 4 May at 00:00 PM - Eckidina said while she hugged Misogi. Aki: It will be pleasure to work with you! Part 2 2 May Europe - England London - 01:55 PM '' Inside of an building of the KnightWalker Family, Juria KnightWalker, the head of KnightWalker Family was reading documents in his computer. '' Juria: Hmm... - When Juria sighed a little, he heard someone knock on the door. It was his servant, Kojou. Juria: Do come in. Kojou opened the door and said. Kojou: Milord. Your private plane is parked at the airport and is ready to go at any time you wish. Juria: Good job. Then I'm going to Tenguu City in Japan tomorrow. '' ''Kojou: As you wish, sir. Juria: By the way, I'm going to meet this "new boyfriend" of my daughter. Well, I'm going to kill him anyway, be him a bad or good person. Eckidina... I'm going to you... and I will discover what are you planning. Kojou: Good luck, milord. Somewhere in Pacific Ocean '' The Merryweather Security plane took off from Rio de Janeiro and was flying in the skies of the Pacific Ocean. The cargo aircraft was carrying the so feared LN-666 Project. The cargo was being protected by 3 fighters. Inside the plane, only two security guards protected the Project because if there were many people inside of that plane it would cause problems. That request was made by Eckidina KnightWalker.'' Inside the plane, two security guards were talking until one of them asked what they were protecting. Security 1: Hey. I always wondered since I've been hired for this mission; what exactly is this LN-666 Project? - The Security 1 asked the his partner in front of him as he stared at a small thing in a box made of iron. Security 2: You don't know? Security 1: Yeah... when I said the name of this thing in the work, everyone looked at me. Security 2 sighed and answered: You can't be helped. Right, I'll explain. - The Security 1 was ready to hear his words. '' Security 1: The LN-666 Project, also known as Apocalyptic Project, is the most powerful weapon ever created in human history. This project began in Area 69 in 1992 in the desert of San Andreas. It was a project that involved the best scientists of the world in order to transform it into a war weapon in case if some terrorist attack or any nation was about to attack the United States. However, the Merryweather Security, one of the affiliates of KnightWalker Family, took over the project and hid it in the deepest place on Earth in Brazil. It stayed there until today. With this thing, you can make the planet kneel before you.'' Security 1: My god... what the hell this thing exist. This should be launched in the space forever! Security 2: All military and governments in the world are worried about this. If this news spread, the planet will be plunged into panic... The Security 1 was shaking, that thing could explode half of the planet. He knew if that thing explode someday... then mankind is doomed. Part 4 Tenguu City - Nogoria Airport 3 May - 04:06 PM Juria KnightWalker, the head of the KnightWalker Family finally arrived at Tenguu City. It takes approximately 3 hours from the British Heathrow airport to reach Japan’s. Narita airport. Having finishing the remaining simple business inside the private jet, Juria came out from the VIP entrance of the airport and rode the car waiting for him before heading towards the lodging area in Japan’s Tokyo metropolitan Tenguu city’s KnightWalker Mansion. Inside of the car, Juria and his servant, Kojou, were going to KnightWalker Mansion. Juria: You. '' ''Kojou: Yes, milord. Juria: Did you called Eckidina to tell that I'm going to our Mansion? Kojou: Yes sir. She will be there waiting for you. Juria: Good. 20 minutes later in KnightWalker Mansion Eckidina and Misogi and many other servants of their mansion were waiting for Juria. When his car arrived, Juria looked at Eckidina and Misogi. Juria: It's been a while, my daughter. It was... 3 years I guess. Eckidina: Yes, papa. Juria: Eckidina, I need to talk with you. Come to my office. Eckidina: Fufufu. RIGHT!~ At Juria's office Juria was drinking a cup of wine and he started to talk with Eckidina. Juria: I heard you have a boyfriend now. Eckidina: Yes, I have. I very sexy one. - Eckidina blushed a little. Juria: Who is he? Where is he? Eckidina: I called him here just for you. My, my. You're so arrogant. Honey! Come in! When her boyfriend opened the door... Juria let his cup of wine fall on the ground. Because the person he saw was her OWN servant, Misogi Kumagawa. Eckidina: Hey, honey. Misogi: Hey, my little piece of cake. Juria: ECKIDINA KNIGHTWALKER! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!? - Juria shouted very loud. Eckidina: It is exactly what you see, daddy. Kumagawa-chan is my boyfriend. And in 1 month, we will get married. '''AND HAVE MANY CHILDREN'. You will have many grandchildren, Daddy. By the way, he is the one who stole my V-I-R-G-I-N-I-T-Y.'' Juria: Misogi! You bastard! I should have ripped out your heart that day when you were a brat! Eckidina: Do not say these cruel things, Daddy. - Eckidina then forced Misogi into a very sexy kiss. Eckidina and Misogi were using their tongues to kiss each other. While they were kissing, Misogi started to put his hands in her private parts. That scene would push any father to the point of killing. After a few seconds in that position, they both stopped. Juria: '''Misogi Kumagawa!' ''Misogi: Please, calm down. Juria KnightWalker. - A servant speaking master's name was forbidden in the family of KnightWalkers for generations. If any servant did that, he would be killed. However, Misogi was speaking arrogantly as if he was making a joke with Juria. Juria: '''You fucking brat!!' - Juria ran to Misogi with a knife to kill him. However... at that time, the door opened with violence. From there, five men armed with rifles entered the room running up to Juria.'' Juria: '''What the hell!' ''2 men knocked down Juria on the floor while the 3 others men pointed their weapons to Juria. Misogi, Eckidina and even the five armed men laughed. Juria: Eckidina! What the hell is meaning of this!? Eckidina: That's what you're seeing, Daddy. I'm taking control of KnightWalker Family and I will marry Misogi-chan! Juria: Why!? Your bitch! After all I've done for you! When you killed your mother 9 years ago I did nothing! Why!? Eckidina: Exactly! You never punished me. That day I simply took a gun and killed my mother for no reason, I simply wanted kill to her. But you only hurt Misogi-chan. This thinking makes me so PISSED OFF! If you had punished me at some point in my life I never would be this insane that I am today. Fufufufu. Juria: I should have killed you when I had the chance... Eckidina: But you didn't. What a pity. Daddy, In addiction, I don't wanna this stupid company of the KnightWalkers forever. Juria: What? Eckidina: I want this company temporarily. Do you remember that day I asked for 800 Billion of Pounds? Juria: Y-yeah... Eckidina: Hmm... guess what I bought with it. Juria: Eckidina... what you did- - Juria was interrupted by Eckidina. Eckidina: '''The LN-666 Project! THE KEY TO MY NEW WORLD!' ''Juria: '''WHAT!!!??? I KNEW THAT YOU WERE CRAZY BUT NOT THAT MUCH!!! YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS PLANET!!!??? ECKIDINA!!!!' ''Eckidina: Destroy this planet? No... destroy the only planet with life in the universe would be boring. What I want is a country! '''NO! I DO NOT WANT A COUNTRY ANYMORE! I WANT THIS WORLD TO ME! A WORLD UNDER MY CONTROL! A WORLD WITHOUT RULES! A WORLD WHERE THE TRUE HUMAN NATURE WILL BE EXPOSED TO GOD'S EYES!' ''Juria: You're sick and crazy... Eckidina: Crazy and sick? No... Kumagawa is sick, these guys here are sick too... But I....I'm just crazy... '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! '''Take this piece of trash to the basement! Cut off his fingers and his teeth just like he did with Misogi-chan! 5 Armed Men: Yes, Ma'am! - Two of the 5 men grabbed Juria by the arms and were about to drag him to the basement of the mansion. Eckidina: But don't kill him. I want to him watch the hell on Earth tomorrow. 5 Armed Men: Roger! Eckidina: Hey, daddy. - Juria looked at Eckidina while he was being dragged on the ground. Eckidina KnightWalker: '''There's nothing more contagious than pain!' Part 5 ''Meanwhile somewhere in the space in a Multi-Universe so far, far, far, far, far, far away... '' From 5-year of distance in the speed of the light in the empty vacuum of space, you could see a ship... a ship from 5 years away in the speed of the light... A ship SO big than a planet. That ship made the Sun look like a bug... It was a huge space with blue stripes... It was the Malevolence. '' .......................................................................................... Woman: Milord. A man was looking to the space when a woman entered in the room. On the top of that ship, there was a empty room with a metallic chair. In that metallic chair, a man with silver hair and black suit was seated there... that man was very, very, very similar to that Man in Suit in Katarina's nightmares. Main in Suit: What's it? Woman: It's about Mana Takamiya. The Wizard of the New Conglomerate. Man in Suit: Ouu... Did your Research team found her? We need that girl to extract her Wizard Powers. Woman: No, we tried to look for her in other realities but we still don't know her whereabouts. But we found a Spirit two days ago. Man in Suit: A Spirit? Woman: Yes, she was The Spirit Princess. She was at the 2th Multi-Universe but we lost her when she teleported herself to another Multi-Universe. '' ''Man in Suit: I see. What a pity... I really wanted a Sephirah Crystal too. Well, we have several others chances to capture a Spirit and make it go Inverse Form, so no problem. - The creepy man stayed in silence for 1 minute until he broken the silence between him and the woman. Main in Suit: My dear... these days I'm predicting a "good thing". '' ''Woman: A good thing? Man in Suit: Yes... a new war is about to start. Woman: A new war, Emperor? Man in Suit: Yes. This is something from the Reality Council. They're about to do something to stop the Balam Alliance. Woman: And what is it? Man in Suit: "Heroes and Villains". And not only that... I have a "bad feeling" too. Woman: What? A bad feeling? Man in Suit: Yes... Heroes and Villains... and a ancient enemy race... Woman: Ancient enemy race? Man in Suit: ...................................................................... '''The Prime Abyssal Punisher, the ExKriegs'. The strongest being of all Multi-Universes... The TRUE God of the Death.'' Woman: This is impossible... - The woman heard his words in shock. It's like she saw a ghost... Man in Suit: Listen to my words. This is a order to all troops and forces of this Dark Empire: '''Retreat'.'' Woman: Ahn?! Man in Suit: Yes. Retreat. This war is over; for us. A new war is about to start, and we're going to watch the show in the shadows. We're returning to 9th Multi-Universe and leave the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell do our plans for us. I wanted to destroy these Dark Empires, so let's just let these "so self called Heroes and Villains" finish them for us when the time come. Woman: I'm no one to question your words, Emperor. I'm going to give the order to our troops in all Multi-Universes. Man in Suit: Good... Let's go back to Z Planet. Akihiro Kurata is probably tired of waiting. Ah... Ellen... - The Man in Suit finally said her name. Ellen: Yes? '' Man in Suit: This reality has ceased to be useful. Our forces already mastered all the galaxies and planets of this reality. All people, resources, life and everything else from this reality''' already been subdued and taken by my Empire. You can use the Super Nova Bomb. Blow this reality. '''I Don't Need It anymore. - After the Man in Suit said that, the gigantic window that had vision to the space, (the window the Man in Suit was looking at) was closing slowly by metal bars. As it was closing... a symbol very similar to a swastika was appearing. There is no doubt it was a Nazi swastika.'' Ellen: As you wish, Lord. The gigantic ship entered into a gigantic yellow portal and disappeared in the darkness of the space..... After that, a red light spread throughout that reality... billions of galaxies and planets disappeared in a second. No sound, no explosions. Only a red light that swallowed that reality in less than 1 second. All life of that reality was extinguished, vaporized in a blink of eyes. If you were going to that reality, there was nothing but an infinite void of red. '' ''Man in Suit: '''I'll end this comedic show...' '''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Episode 6: I Don't Need It!.' To Be Continued Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:Transcripts Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Light Novel Style